Being The Fairy Princess
by Labyrinth Mistress
Summary: What Sarah didn't know was that she was a princess. Born of Fae blood. When Sarah returns to the Underground where she belongs. What will happen when Jareth finds out that Sarah is not only back but is a princess as well? JS Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own labyrinth 

This was it. The moment Sarah Williams had waited for her whole life. Long hours of doing homework, the weekends spent on doing a project or report or…something. The moment of her high school graduation. Everything at the moment was perfect. The outside ceremony was a great place to have it because there was a good amount of trees and flowers around.

Sarah watched all of her classmates before her walk the short few steps to the last moment of high school for them.

"Kayla Parker" the principal announced. Sarah watched her best friend walk up and shake hands and receive her diploma. They had been friends sense the first day of high school. They had no secrets from each other. In fact, she was the only person Sarah told about her trip to the underground soon after it happened on that stormy night four years ago. She was tall, about 5'9. Kayla had blue-gray eyes, and her hair was brown with natural highlights. Sarah always said it was from being out in the sun too much.

After a few more people were called up it was finally time for Sarah. "Sarah Williams" called the principal. She walked up shook hands with the principal and the other teacher, and received her diploma.

On her way back, Sarah spotted her father, mother, Karen, and Toby in the crowed and smiled in their direction.

&&&&&

After the graduation was over Sarah went over to where Kayla and her finally were waiting.

Kayla ran over to Sarah and gave her a hug. "Oh my god Sarah!" Kayla said excitedly. "Can you believe that after those long four years of studding and suffering are over?"

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah the suffering is finally over. Well for now at least. So, Kayla do you know where any good parties are tonight?"

"Yes I do. June Ross is having a BIG one tonight. Almost everyone will be there!"

"Girls do you think we can get a word in before you go off partying?" asked Linda Woods (used to by Williams but went back to her maiden name after the divorce).

"Mom I'm happy you could make it! I didn't think you would show up after a while," Sarah said as she went to give her a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Woods" Kayla said.

"Please call me Linda" Kayla shook her head in approval. "Sarah I wouldn't miss this for the world and I thought that you and I could go out for a late lunch and then you can meet up with your family and Kayla later. How does that sound?"

"Oh, ok just let me say my good-bye's and then we'll leave."

"Alright when you're done come find me and we will leave."

"Well I guess I should go find my family" Kayla told Sarah.

"Ok but I will call you later and we can go to June's party"

"Ok, see you later!"

Kayla went off to her family and Sarah went to hers. She found them by the snack bar (of course).

"Sarah congratulations!" Robert Williams yelled and gave his daughter a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks dad but could you let go…I can't breath"

"Sorry sweetie. Just got caught in the moment."

"Yes Robert we all know how you get 'caught in the moment' Karen said as she lifted Toby off of the table form sneaking food.

"Yeah dad. Anyway, mom wanted to take me out for lunch. Just mom and me, and I will meet up with you guys later and then go to June's party later tonight! Ok?" Sarah asked.

"Alright. I guess that would be alright I at least think we got enough pictures of you today anyway," Robert said.

"Thanks!" Sarah started to run off in the direction of her mother. "See you later!" she yelled back.

&&&&&&

Sarah took off her graduating gown and hat and now she just wore her black skirt and black tee shirt that had decorative sequins on it. And then she and her mother left the graduation and went to a near by restaurant.

"Here is your table" their waiter told them. "What would you like to drink?"

"We'll just start off with some water please" Linda told him. He nodded and left to go get them their beverage. "Sarah we have some things to discuss."

"Really? Like what?" Sarah asked. Wondering what in the world her mother would want to discuss now?

"Sarah you know how you have always been fascinated with your fairytales?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Sarah was starting to get the sudden feeling that she might not really want to hear this.

"Now what I am about to tell you might freak you out a little but don't make a scene." Sarah started to fidget around in her seat. "Sarah…I…you…I don't really know how to tell you this but…" Now Sarah started to really get uncomfortable. "I am not who you think I am, Sarah. I am the Fairy Queen of the Underground, and you are a princess. You are my one and only heir to the throne. It is time for you to go home…with me…home to the underground."

Sarah started to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me right?" Linda shook her head no. "You know this isn't a funny joke."

"Sarah this is no joke, I assure you. It is all very real see." Linda raised her hand and formed a crystal. It reminded Sarah a lot like Jareth's crystals, but her mothers had a pink tone to it. This left Sarah speechless…for a while.

"What…how…my whole life…wait does dad know?"

"Yes he does know. That is one of the reasons your father and I divorced. He found that the underground didn't suit him and he wanted to leave. But at that time neither of us wanted to leave each other and I found out that I was pregnant with you. So, we left for earth. Around the time you were six years of age my mother and father wanted to hand down the throne to me. I tried to get your father to come back with me but he refused. We argued and argued. We both decided that a divorce would be best for us. Even if I had to leave you for a while. You were too young to have understood what was happening then if I would have took you with me."

Silent tears started to escape from her soft green eyes. "So all this time…I…I was…I want to go home, my home, right now."

Linda sighed in sadness. 'I should have told her sooner' she thought as she transported Sarah and her self back to Sarah's home.

&&&&&

Sarah was confused for a little bit when she popped back in her own bedroom. But once that was over with she went to her bed and started to cry. The one big secret that her mother and father never told her. "And she just had to tell me on graduation day" She said to herself. Her own voice muffled through the pillow.

Then she started to hear loud voices downstairs.

&&&&&&

"You told her!" Robert yelled at his ex-wife.

"Yes I told her. It's something we should have told her a long time ago!" Linda yelled back.

"But we both agreed to tell her when she was ready!"

"Yeah and I think she IS ready!"

"Well she obviously isn't"

"Toby why don't we go outside and play in your sand box?" Karen asked Toby as she quickly retreated out the room with Toby in her arms.

"Well I need her to be ready. I need her to start her life as a princess. And the sooner the better for all our sakes!"

&&&&&&&

Sarah thought she was going to burst. Their voices were getting louder with every word they said.

"Oh I can't take this right now" Sarah told herself. She went over to her closet and put on a nice pair on shorts and her sneakers. Then she went over to her window and opened it. She slid herself out and climbed down the tree. Once she climbed down she started to run in the direction of Kayla's house.

TBC…

AN: This is my first fanfic so plz review! I want to know if I should continue or not and I want to here your opinions about the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth and that makes me sad. 

Sarah was out of breath when she got to Kayla's house. She had run as fast as her legs could carry her. She took the steps that led up to the front porch two at a time and rang the doorbell of Kayla's blue house.

Kayla's mother answered the door. "Hello Sarah" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Mrs. Parker. Is Kayla available?" Sarah asked.

"Yes she is. Please come in."

Sarah stepped in the house and looked around. There was a big banner that said: "CONGRADULATIONS KAYLA!" that hung over the entrance to the kitchen. There were lots of little 'congratulation' signs up all over the place. And there were a lot of her family members that were talking to one another and having a good time.

"Sarah? Hi! What's up?" Kayla asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"Hey Kayla…can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah, sure. We can go down to my room" Kayla said a little puzzled.

They went through the kitchen and down to the basement to where Kayla's bedroom was. When they got in Kayla shut the door behind her and locked it so they wouldn't have any interruptions.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your party" Sarah apologized.

"Oh, no you didn't. The whole thing was kind of a surprise anyway. But my family is big on occasions like this, so I wasn't too surprised."

Sarah looked around the room nervously. Wondering where she should start. As she looked around the room she noticed that Kayla had kept her room almost the same theme since she had met her. The walls were still the light purple, and the carpet was still a grape color. She also kept her fairy collection that had all different but beautiful fairies in different poses out on shelves that hug on her walls.

"Sarah are you alright? What did you want to talk to me about?' Kayla asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about The Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. What about it?…Sarah if you don't think I believe you, then your wrong. I do believe you."

"I know you believe me. I remember asking you for a long time if you believed me or if you were just saying that to make me feel better. After awhile you had convinced me that you really did believe everything that I told you."

"Alright Sarah where is this going to?"

Sarah gave a big sigh. "This is going to sound strange but…my mother is…she is…the Fairy Queen." Kayla's mouth gaped open and her eyes went wide. "That would make me the-"

Kayla cut her off and said "That would make you the Fairy Princess!"

"Yes, but-" Sarah started trying to get a word in.

"This is so cool! You get to live in a big palace and have servants wait hand and foot on you. You will have a bedroom as big as a house! With a big canopy bed and lots of beautiful dresses and a whole lot-"

"Whoa, Kayla calm yourself down. I'm trying to say that I don't think it will be a very good idea."

"What? Why would it not be a good idea to become a Fairy Princess?" Kayla asked being a little bit puzzled.

"I won't be able to do it. I just found out that I was a Fairy Princess less than an hour ago. My whole life, I had another life a head of me that I had no clue of. I mean, my parents could of al least have told me so this wasn't a big surprise or anything and so I could prepare for it. Also, if I had knew that I was a Princess, I would have never of wished Toby away to the Goblin King in the first place."

Sarah went and sat on Kayla's bed and put her hands in her lap with her head down so that it looked like she was staring at her hands.

Kayla sighed. She went over to where Sarah was and sat next to her and took Sarah's hands in to hers. "Sarah look at me" Kayla started. Sarah lifted her head up and looked at Kayla with a tear stained face. "Sarah ever sense we first met we talked about living in a different world. We were best friends and we wanted a world that would fit our adventurous minds and our love for the dream world. Sarah you have found your world and it exists, for real. You are a princess, a real Fairy Princess. The thing you have dreamed about for a long time. And I will be here for you when ever you need me. I will help you through this, and you'll do one hell of a job."

Sarah sniffed. "Thank you Kayla."

"For what?"

"For being a great friend and always being there for me when things are rough. Oh and like being my personal psychologist when I need somebody to listen to me and get me through."

"Hey no problem, it's what I'm good at." Sarah giggled at that and soon Kayla joined the laughter.

Soon the laughter died. "Do you think my parents know that I'm gone?" Sarah asked

"They don't know you're here!" Kayla asked surprised.

"Well no, not exactly." Kayla glared at her. "What? Do you really think they would of let me come here when we have a family crisis going on? I don't think they would. Besides they were arguing like mad, so I just climbed out my window and ran over here."

"Well maybe you should go home" Kayla suggested. Sarah shook her head no at this. "Or you could give them a call and let them know you're here so they won't worry about you."

"Yeah and have them scream in my ear and tell me to come straight home? I don't think so."

"What if I go with you?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea" Sarah told her.

"Well it won't matter if I'm there. I already know about the Labyrinth and you being a princess. What would it matter?"

"Well its kind of a family issue."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Sarah you and I are like sisters anyway. And if there is anything that I can't here I'll happily but out. Ok?"

"Well what about your party? And what about June's party? Now I don't feel like going anymore." Sarah wined.

"Who cares about the party? Right now I'm concerned about you."

"But…" Sarah was about to argue. But Kayla took her by the arm and dragged her upstairs and out the door. After, of course, saying good-bye to everyone.

TBC…

AN: Ok all I have to say is "Wow!" I didn't think my story would get that many reviews from the first chapter. I was very excited when I saw all of my reviews!  Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter too! Plz leave me a review on your way out!

**Joaninuwolf13-**Thank you for your kind word's. You'll just have to wait and see what comes next…

**Lady Galriee**- When I read your review I went back to read what I wrote, and you were right that it was kind of like the Princess Diaries. I didn't even plan it like that. It just sort of happened. LOL!

**Designer Kisses**- Thx for calling me a good author! This is my first fan fic so I didn't know if was going to be any good.

**Brf526**- Thx for reviewing!

**HanyouRiyum**i- Here's your next update! Hope you enjoy it!

**Tiraspy**- Thx for reviewing! Hers another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. But I do own the plot of the story and my characters!

The walk from Kayla's house seemed like it would never end. Sarah didn't know what to do. 'One second I'm a normal girl, worried about not getting into the right college. And the next I'm a fairy princess from another world' Sarah thought.

Sarah was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that they had arrived back to her house and Kayla had already knocked on the door.

Sarah's father, Robert, answered the door and his eyes widened when he saw Sarah. "Sarah you know better than to sneak out of the house like that" he greeted them. He turned to look at Kayla. "Thank you Kayla for bringing her home. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but we have personal family matters to discuss."

"Dad, Kayla is staying" Sarah interrupted her father. "Besides what we are to discuss she already knows. In fact she knows a lot more than you do" Robert opened his mouth to say something but Sarah got to it first. "Dad I will explain everything in a bit, ok?" He nodded his head and moved out of the way so the two girls could come in.

"Sarah! Good your back" Linda said cheerfully as she entered the living room from the kitchen. "Kayla you're here too. Well that's good. I suppose you need to know some of this, being Sarah's friend and all." Kayla gave a small shy smile. She wasn't sure how Sarah's parents would take this, and that made her uncomfortable.

They all went to sit down. Kayla and Sarah sat down next each other on the couch while Robert and Linda took the two recliners. Sarah took in a deep breath. "Mom do you by any chance know the Goblin King?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, of course. The Fairy kingdom and the Goblin kingdom are in a very good alliance." Linda replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, about four years ago, I accidentally wished Toby away to the goblins" Sarah started. Linda acted surprised. Sarah continued to tell her parents about her trip through the Labyrinth on her mission to save Toby. While Kayla was getting a little tired from hearing the story for about the hundredth time.

Now in the castle beyond the Goblin City….

The little green goblin was running as fast as he could to his king. He had just received a letter and was told to give this to the king as soon as possible because it was urgent.

The goblin ran up the stairs and took a left to where the king's study was and knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty?" the goblin spoke.

"You may enter" Jareth said annoyed. He didn't really liked being bothered when he was in his study.

So the goblin entered. The room was not too big, yet not very small ether and dark, with the exception of the lamp on his dark cherry red desk with scatted paperwork over it. He had bookshelves with important books that took up the shelves, and a few chairs. "This just came for you, Your Majesty. It is an urgent letter."

Jareth looked up from his paperwork that he was working on and set his quill pen down and took the letter from the goblin. "Thank you, you are dismissed." The goblin scurried out of the room and shut the door behind him.

He looked at the letter. It was fairly big and had a pink ribbon on it. And it was also sealed with the fairy crest. "So its from the Fairy Queen" he said out loud to himself. He opened the letter up and pulled out what seemed to be an invitation to a ball.

It said:

_I am pleased to inform you_

_that you are invited to a homecoming ball_

_for the Fairy Princess_

_on the 29th of June starting at dusk._

_We are all welcoming her home with open arms._

_And we hope to see you there!_

_P.S. You better show up Goblin King! This is very important and you will not miss another one of my parties…or else!_

_Sincerely,_

_Fairy Queen, Linda_

Jareth started to chuckle. "If I wasn't in a good alliance with her I would be very put out right now." He spoke to him self. "But knowing Linda this is exactly what she would do to get someone to go to an important event." He chuckled some more. 'This should be interesting. We will all finally get to meet the Fairy Princess. But the ball is only just a week away.' Jareth went to bed that night with a weird feeling of nervousness.

Meanwhile back at Sarah's house…

"So I said 'you have no power over me' and we ended up home, and safe" Sarah finished.

"Good job Sarah, I new you could do it!" Linda said excitedly.

"And what do you mean by this?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Sarah I gave you that book for a reason. I had a feeling that you would someday run into each others paths."

"You wanted her to wish Toby away?" Robert asked, getting mad, thinking that his ex-wife wanted his son to be turned into a goblin.

"No, no, of course not" Linda quickly responded. "I only wanted Sarah to meet the Goblin King when he didn't know who she really was."

"And why was that?" Sarah chimed in. Getting a little worried on what her mother had said.

"I just thought it would be nice for you to meet him."

"And again I find myself asking why?"

"Oh, wow look at the time!" Kayla said, almost to herself sense the others were busy bickering. "Sarah we will talk tomorrow, ok?" Sarah nodded in agreement. And Kayla quickly went home. Then someone coughed in the back of the room. They all turned to see Karen holding Toby.

TBC…

AN: Here is another chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it! Plz leave a review on your way out and give me a comment to tell me what you think and/or suggestions.

_**Here is some Shout outs!**_

**Angels Death**- Thank you for reviewing!

**AmethystLainey2**- Thanks for your kind review!

**Taiki**- Hope this was fast enough for you!

**Vixen519**- There's a little bit of Jareth for you!

**HanyouRiyumi**- here is another chapter for you!

**Designer Kisses**- Thank you : )

**GothicChickCortnie- **Thank you for giving my story a 10/10 and thx for the review!

**Ridel**- Thx!

**Aeenc**- Thx for reviewing and you keep up the good work on your story! Cause I want to know what happens next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Labyrinth. If I did I would be making this into a move instead.

That night Jareth dreamed of Sarah again. Almost every night he dreamed of her. And the nights he didn't dream of her, he didn't dream at all. He would dream different things but it was mostly about the ballroom or their last confrontation. But this night, Jareth dreamed about the ballroom.

_He spotted Sarah. But this time she wasn't warring the silver blue dress she always wore. Instead she wore a sky blue dress. The dress its self was strapless and hung to her every curve. He stared at her in awe as she walked about the ballroom…looking for him._

Back at Sarah's House…

"Karen how long were you standing there? And what all did you hear?" Robert asked. Now the spotlight was on Karen.

"I…who is this Goblin King and what reason did you have Sarah for wishing my sweet little babe boy away?" Karen blurted out from shock.

"I guess she heard most of it" Sarah mumbled to herself.

"Sarah answer me right now or-" Karen was cut off. Sarah was waiting for someone to speak. But then she realized that Karen didn't move. She was still stopped in mid-sentence.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked. Robert turned to look at Linda and then back at Karen and Toby.

"Relax" Linda insisted. "No harm has come to them. I froze them."

"Why did you do that?" Robert asked.

"Because I do not wish for Karen to know of Sarah's or my real identity, the same thing goes for Toby. And right now we don't have time to explain everything in full detail to them."

"But-" Robert started to protest but was cut of and Linda got to him first.

"No buts Robert! Sarah and I don't have time for this right now." Sarah had a look of question on her face. "Now Robert what I'm going to do now is erase any information that Karen knows about the labyrinth and any thing else she over heard us talking about." Linda created one of her clear, pail, pink, crystals and tossed it towards Karen and it 'popped' gently on impact. Now Karen and Toby were 'unfrozen.'

"I came in here for something" Karen muttered. "Now what was it?"

"You and I were just about to put Toby to bed" Robert quickly told her. "Come on honey, let's go." And the three of them went upstairs.

Linda turned to Sarah. "Now I will come to collect you tomorrow evening and you will come home with me."

"What? On such short notice?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah we have a ball we have to prepare for and you have to learn how to be a princess in less than a week. So the sooner we start the better."

Sarah got off the couch. "I think I just need to go to bed. I have had my share of excitement for one day." Sarah started to leave.

"Sarah" Linda called back. Sarah turned around to face her. "I don't know when you will be coming back, so spend tomorrow packing and saying your good-bye's."

Sarah sighed and headed up the stairs mumbling "Yeah I'll say my good-bye's but they won't be good."

&&&&&&&&

Sarah quickly dressed for bed but found out that she wasn't the least bit tired. She lay down and tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. All she did was toss and turn.

She sighed. Sarah tossed the covers off of her and went to sit down at her vanity. _'Maybe I should call them' she thought. 'Maybe they could help. But what if Jareth finds out I am the fairy princess? What will he do then? I don't think I want him to find out right now, so calling my friends are out of the question.'_

Once again Sarah sighed in frustration. She then looked at her statue that looked so much like Jareth and picked it up and stared at it and started to think.

She remembered the first few months after she beat the Labyrinth wondering about him, about his offer. Sarah wondered if he truly meant his words or if it was just part of a distraction. At times she wished nothing more than to keep thinking that it hadn't been part of his many distractions. She wanted to think that he had meant everyone of those words: "Love me, fear me, and I will be your slave." Would he really give up everything for her? Did that mean he loved her?

Sarah put the figure down and went to bed, she just realized that she had a big day ahead of her and wanted to be awake for it. Then she started to dream of a beautiful ballroom dance.

&&&&&&

What she didn't know was that the Goblin King would have said yes to both of those questions. Yes, he would give up everything for her. He would even give her the world on a silver platter, if that would make her smile her most dazzling smile. And yes, he did love her, more than he could ever express to anyone. That's why he could never ever get Sarah out of his head.

_Sarah was back in the ballroom. She had this dream many times. But this time it felt different, as if she were almost really there. Everything was the same; everyone wore a mask but her. But as she looked down she noticed that she was in a strapless sky blue dress instead of her silver blue puffy sleeved one._

'_He's here' Sarah thought. 'I know he has to be here.' Then Sarah went in search for her Goblin King._

_&&&&_

_He watched her looking for him. Going up and down the stairs. Always looking to see if he was behind her. 'So she wants to see me?' Jareth thought. 'After all these years she wants to see me? Well then, she will get her wish...'_

_Sarah was almost on the verge of giving up. 'He is not here' she thought sadly. Sarah wanted to wake up now. She found out that she didn't want to dance with anyone else. Just her Goblin King._

_She spun around and was stunned. There in front of her was Jareth, the Goblin King, in all his glory. He wore what he always did in her ballroom scene. His dazzling blue coat, his tight black pants, and his black boots. He smiled at her state of shock-ness and then held out his gloved hand for her to take. And she did._

_They danced and danced around the ballroom without saying a word to each other, for there was nothing to be said at the time. At that moment all they needed was one another. Even as they danced their surroundings seemed to vanish and they were the only ones there. _

_Much later it seemed as soon as the dream started, it had to end. Sarah was a little glad because she was getting fairly dizzy. 'But was it possible to get dizzy in your dreams?' she mentally asked herself. She looked up in to Jareth's mismatched eyes. She noticed that his blue eye was an ice blue color and his brown eye was dark._

_And then she realized that he was lowering his head and was going to kiss her! But then she wanted him to. So she slowly started to bring her lips closer to his. Just as he touched her lips with his own the dream began to fade and Sarah woke up in her bed. _

_And back in the castle beyond the Goblin City, the Goblin King woke up in a good mood, which was rare for him._

_&&&&&&_

In the Fairy Kingdom, the queen woke up in a great mood. Because what Sarah and Jareth didn't know was that she sent some magic to do its work on them and combine their dreams, so in a way it was real. And Linda had first row seats to Sarah's almost first kiss with the Goblin King. She had been there the whole time. Disguised as a dancer at the masked ball...

TBC…

AN: Yea! Another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one! So plz review and tell me what you think!

**_TO: _**Aeenc, Tiraspy, Rai Medvedsky, Fya85, Angels Death, Witch isit, Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, GothicChickCortnie, Designer Kisses, AnijHanyouRiymui, AmethystLainey2, Tonnocal

_**Thx for all of your wonderfull reviews and keep em coming!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **You all know that I own nothing, Except Kayla is my character.

"What a strange dream" Sarah whispered to herself as she rose her hand and softly touched her lips. The dream felt so real she could still feel his warm, soft breath against her lips. She quickly shoved the dream to the back of her mind, for today was not going to be a pleasant day and she didn't have the time right now to be thinking on the strange dream.

Sarah slowly got up, wishing that she could just hide under the covers all day instead of saying good-bye to everyone. So she quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning Dad, Karen" Sarah said as she entered the kitchen, trying her best to act cheerful for everyone's sake. "Where's Toby?"

"Oh the lazy boy is still sleeping" Karen said. She was like this every summer. If you slept past 9am you were considered lazy.

Sarah turned to her father. "Dad you know that I'm leaving with mom tonight right?"

"You're leaving? With your mother? When did this happen?" Karen interrupted.

Robert sighed and ignored Karen for now. "Yes she has told me that you would be leaving. But I didn't know it would be this soon."

"Yeah she surprised me on short notice too. But she said something about needing to learn how to be you-know-what took time. And we also have a ball to plan for."

Sarah quickly glanced at Karen and was surprised seeing that she was now ignoring the conversation.

"I was afraid that this day would come" Robert said in a low, almost whispering, voice.

Sarah went into the fridge and grabbed an apple out. "I just wish you would have told me sooner. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess that we are in now."

Robert nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to call Kayla now and tell her the great news," Sarah said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

&&&&&&&

Sarah had been up in her room gathering things she wanted to give to Kayla for safe keeping. She had finished and set the box on her bed when Kayla arrived.

"So Sarah what happened?" Kayla asked as she walked into Sarah's room and closed the door behind her, and set her denim book bag next to her bed. "Is everything alright? You sounded urgent on the phone."

"Kayla… I'm leaving, and I don't know when I'll be back."

Kayla was silent for a moment while she thought Sarah words over. "So you are going back to the Underground" Kayla said, it wasn't a question. "What about your life here? What about college? And what about your dad, Karen and Toby?" Kayla rambled on.

"Kayla, my dad knows, Karen thinks that I'm going to live with my mother for the summer. Which isn't a total lie. And Toby is only five years old. Too young to understand anything." Sarah sighed and the tone in her voice sounded sad now. "College won't happen for me… the rest of my life won't be here. It will be with my mom, in the Fairy Kingdom."

"Life is gong to be incredibly dull without you" Kayla said on the verge of tears. Her best friend was gong to go live in another world!

"Oh you'll do just fine without me. Oh, wait what am I saying? Kayla I can contact you, and you can contact me. We will stay in touch," Sarah said realizing something.

"Really? How?"

"Once I know how to use my magic properly I can call you through your mirror in you room. Like I used to do for Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus."

"Oh. You should tell them, you know. You should tell your Labyrinth friends who you really are." Kayla suggested.

"Yeah I know" Sarah said sadly. "But I haven't talk to them in a long time. I don't know if they would want to talk to me anymore."

"Don't talk like that. I'm sure they would understand" Kayla assured her. "Now why don't I help you pack up the things your gong to bring with you?"

"I'm not really bringing anything." Sarah told her. Kayla shot Sarah a questioning glance. "Maybe a few pictures and some of my personal stuff but that's all. The rest I'm giving to you and Toby. Or it's just going to stay here. That's why you're here. I need to give you some of my things." Sarah handed Kayla a sealed box full of stuff.

"I don't want you to open it up yet" Sarah told Kayla.

"Why?" Kayla asked puzzled.

"Because I don't want you giving it back. Some of it I don't want Toby to find. And some of if has to do with the Labyrinth. I don't want him to 'accidentally' wish someone away. Besides it might be better if he doesn't remember the Labyrinth at all."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. My mother gave all of it to me anyway. And since I'll be living in a magical world I don't think I will need all that stuff." Sarah assured her.

There was a soft knock at Sarah's bedroom door.

"Sarah!" Robert called through the door. "Your mother's here."

"What? She wasn't supposed to come until tonight!" Sarah yelled and went to open her bedroom door to find her mother and father. "Mom what are you doing here? I thought you were going to come later tonight."

"Well yes, that was the original plan," Linda agreed. "But the sooner we get you settled in the sooner we can start on your training and decoration plans for the ball." Sarah knew her mother was right. "Sarah I'll be discussing things in your father in his office."

"Ok, I'll call when I'm ready," Sarah told her. Linda nodded and went down the hall to where Robert's office was.

"Well…this stinks" Kayla told Sarah.

"Yep."

"Oh! Before I forget I have a gift for you!" Kayla said excitedly, trying to change the mood a bit.

"Kayla you didn't have to get me anything" Sarah told her.

Kayla went over to her book bag and pulled out a thick book. "Well it was going to be your graduation gift, but most of the extra graphics weren't done and were just finished. So here you go." Kayla handed the book to Sarah.

The book looked heavier than it was. The cover was amazing. It had fairies and mythical creatures on it and had quite a lot of glitter on it. It was titled "The Tales of Friendship." When Sarah opened it up she saw it was a scrapbook and started flipping through the pages. It had all of their friends in it. Just having a grand old time.

Kayla smiled when she saw Sarah's reaction. "So do you like it?"

"Yes! I love it! It's wonderful, thank you Kayla!" Sarah said as she hugged her best friend.

"Sarah, I'm glad you liked it! But air would be nice."

Sarah let go. "Sorry Kayla" she apologized. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

There was another tapping on the door. It was Linda who opened the door. "Sorry Sarah, but we have to leave now."

Sarah nodded and went over to her mother. "Bye Kayla, Dad. I'll contact you as soon as I'm able."

"Good-bye sweet heart" Robert said.

"Bye Sarah, don't forget this." Kayla handed Sarah her scrapbook.

"Thanks" Sarah said. And before she knew it she felt a magical tingle and she was no longer standing in her room. She was standing in front of a huge white castle.

When Sarah turned around she saw beautiful lush grassy areas with beautiful trees. The whole outdoors was like a big garden. And just beyond that she could see a beautiful town with tall houses.

"Welcome home Princess Sarah!" Linda told her. "Welcome to the Fairy kingdom!"

AN: Sorry I took longer to update! I've had a lot of homework, and on top of that I was sick too! Anyway, plz leave me a review on your way out and tell me what you think!

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Your Reviews are my inspiration to keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did own Labyrinth, but sadly I don't.

"There you go! You've got it!" Linda said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

Sarah looked at the crystal sphere she just made in her hand. It was a light pink like her mother's. It had taken a lot of practice. Ever since she arrived in the underground that's was almost all she did. Sarah practiced her magic, her royal manners, and how to properly address other Kings and Queens as well as Princes and Princesses. She didn't have much time to do other things because of the Ball that was to be held the next day so she had been taught the basics. Sarah also learned how to dance properly.

Sarah smiled. "Yes I did, a few days of practice and I finally got it."

"So how about we call it a day and go to bed early. We have a big ball tomorrow, are you excited?" Linda asked with a big smile.

"I would say nervous is more like it. The last time I was at a ball…well…it wasn't a good experience." Sarah shuddered at the memory of the weird looking head some of the masked dancers pulled out of the chest, and all of there smug faces, always looking like they knew something she didn't.

"What? You call the little party Jareth through you a ball? No, no, no, this will be much bigger than that, I assure you. And more important too."

_That just makes me feel a whole lot better. _"Well I'm going off to bed" Sarah said and started towards the door.

"Sarah," her mother called. "Things will get better, I promise."

"I know." Sarah put on a smile. "I will get used to things around here in a few years and soon it will seem like home, but right now things are a bit…overwhelming."

"I know sweetheart. But after tomorrow the worst is over. Good night."

"Night mom" Sarah said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

_It's not the ball tomorrow that I'm worried about. Its seeing Jareth again that worries me. I have no idea how he will react, or how I will react. Will he be mad? Surprised? _

Sarah kept thinking on her way to her room.

_What if he accuses me of cheating at his Labyrinth because I have powers that I didn't know about, and used them unknowingly, and wants to take Toby back? No, he wouldn't do that, or would he? I really don't know. I just hope everything goes all right…_

Sarah reached the cherry wooden door and walked into her room. With out really putting much effort into it she went over to her walk-in-closet, that was bigger than her old room, and put on her night gown and went over to her big canopy bed, pulled down the white silk sheets and laid down and tried to sleep.

_Why do I care so much what Jareth thinks? It's not like I have any feelings for him, right? I should be worried about the other Kings and Queens as well as princes and Princesses that I have yet to meet. Lets look on the bright side, at least I know Jareth…well…in a way, and maybe tomorrow wont be such a bad day. It will be my first ball here, and I get to meet all the royalty. Oh god I'm so nervous._

Sarah had trouble getting to sleep that night, but when sleep finally took over her she was left to a dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&

The afternoon passed in a daze. Everyone was busy in the castle. The chefs were finishing the cooking in the kitchens. The maids were cleaning the ballroom, dining room, and well a lot of other rooms that need to be clean for the day. The gardeners were trimming the plants and the Queen and Princess were dressing in Sarah's chambers.

"Do you think its ok?" Sarah asked her mother.

"Sarah its perfect! You look fabulous!" Linda said excitedly.

Sarah looked in the floor length mirror. She wore a strapless red dress that had silver beaded work on the upper body part. The skirt was full and draped across the floor as she walked. She also wore white gloves and her hair was down and curled at the bottom.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Sarah asked just to be sure.

"Sarah I am positive. Would you rather ware my dress?"

She looked at her mother. She had a similar stile to Sarah's but it was a faded pink color, had quarter inch sleeves, and had diamonds sewed on all over the dress and sparkled every time she moved in the light.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll stick with this one." _I am defiantly not going to ware pink._

An hour later both the queen and princess were done. Linda's hair was swept up in a braided bun and.

&&&&&&

When Sarah entered the ball she was in awe. The room was big and had what looked like white Greek pillars around the room. There were people sitting at tables laughing at something funny someone must have said. And there were people dancing and twirling around the dance floor. The room was beautiful. It had a huge chandler hanging off the high ceiling in the center that was giving of a golden light.

"Sarah! There you are!" The Fairy Queen said excitedly. "Come on, there people you have to meet at this ball and the sooner you meet them, the more time you have to dance with all of the lovely single gentlemen tonight.

"And suddenly I get the feeling that your plotting something mother." Sarah said as Linda pulled her over to a strange man.

This man was very dark. He wore a dark black jacket with black cuffs and collar. His pants and boots were also black. His skin was pale, very pale. And his hair was violet and his eyes were a stunning turquoise color.

"Sarah this is Prince Raven of Vampires. Prince Raven I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Sarah."

"It is quite an honor to finally meet you Princess Sarah. We have all heard so much about you." Raven took Sarah's hand in his and kissed the top of it.

_His voice is so hypnotizing. _"It's nice to meet you Prince Raven."

He smiled so Sarah could see his sharp fangs. "Perhaps later you would like to join me in a dance?"

"Yes that would be nice thank you."

Linda smiled. "Its good to see you two getting along so wonderfully. But I'm afraid we have to cut this short. So many people to meet and so little time."

"Yes of course. I'll let you to go now." They started to walk away. "Oh and Princess Sarah?"

Sarah turned around. "Yes?"

"Don't forget about our dance later. I am looking forward to it." He smirked at her and then disappeared into the crowd.

"So mom who are Ravens Parents? Will I meet them tonight?"

"His parents are King Gustaff and Queen Olivia. And you already know they rule the vampires. And no Sarah, you will not meet the King and Queen tonight. For some reason they were not able to attend. I asked why but they didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh" Sarah said. Not knowing what to think of that.

"Lets see if we can find the elf King and Queen… there they are." Linda said as she spotted them in the crowd.

AN: Sorry this took longer to post. I rewrote like half of this chapter, like three times. I'll try to post the next one faster. The past weeks have been really busy for me.

_**Thanks to:**_

****

****

DasDesiredRose, LovelyLittlePhantom, FavGhost, Hearts and Flowers, Bobmcbobbob1, RubyRedLips, HanyouRiyumi, Anij, Lady Galiree, Atumn92685039, Aeenc, Maronbunny, Lady Alira, Ocean Fairy, Orientalbunny!

_**I love you all!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did own it. But I don't so….yeah…

It seemed to take hours for Sarah to meet with all of the various members of the Underground Royalty. While she did not dislike meeting them, it seemed too much to take in all at once.

King Aldon and Queen Vaga ruled the Elves. They were quite nice and had two daughters. Princess Savanna appeared to be approximately Sarah's age. Her long, red hair was kept in a braid that fell to her knees. Her sister was Princess Wynn. She was four years younger than Savanna with a darker brown tone to the red of her hair, which fell in waves just past her shoulders. Savanna and Wynn had identical amber eyes.

Sarah also met King Ammon and Queen Olga of the Trolls. They were… interesting. Their skin was a silver-gray color and their hair stunning white. When the light shown in a certain way upon their pale locks, one could see light streaks of green. They also had a daughter, Princess Zarra, but she was unable to attend the ball. Apparently she had taken ill with some form of Underground flue.

'But at least,' Sarah thought, 'That means one less person for me to meet and exchange mindless chit-chat with.'

The list seemed endless. Sarah met with the King of the Gnomes, the King and Queen of the Brownies, the Prince of the Imps, the Queen of the Nymphs, and various dukes, countesses, and other nobility from almost every kingdom.

At length, Sarah found herself by the big fountain in the castle gardens. There was a nice shady tree by the fountain. So on a nice sunny day she could read in this nice spot without getting too hot. There were also some silver tulips and Rose bushes near the fountain. She sat upon a nearby bench under the tree, staring into the water, and sighed.

Back in the ballroom…

"Where is that Goblin King?" Linda muttered to herself. She began tapping her foot in annoyance. "He was supposed to be here by now!"

"Who was supposed to be here by now?" an amused voice said from behind her.

Linda turned to find the Goblin King behind her, standing in all his glory. He was warring a dark red coat (much to the style of the ballroom scene in the movie), with his tight black pants, and his usual knee-high black boots.

"You're late," Linda said in an annoyed voice. "You were supposed to be here hours ago."

"Have you never heard of being fashionably late, my dear Linda?" Jareth replied, a teasing smirk forming on his lips.

"Very funny, Jareth. Even your brother was here before you."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, I know. Now, where is this Princess of yours?"

"I'm not certain. She must be around here somewhere. Perhaps she has stepped out to the gardens."

Back in the gardens…

Sarah remained on the bench for some time. She looked out at the water, listening to the fluttering of little fairy wings in the background. The sky was finally fading into darkness and a few stars were visible. Sarah found the peaceful atmosphere most welcome after the organized chaos of the ball.

'If I could, I would stay out here all night. I wonder if anyone would find me?'

"So are you planning to stay out here for the rest of the night or are you going to go back in to your party?" a familiar voice demanded from behind Sarah.

Sarah turned around on the bench, her eyes widening with surprise. "Kayla? What-? How did you-?"

Kayla giggled at her friend's ineloquence. "I'm glad I surprised you," she said. "Your mom came to me the other day. She said you might want a friend in that mob of strangers. Well, she didn't use those words _exactly_, but you get the idea. Then she gave me a dress and a crystal. She said the crystal would glow when I was able to come, all I had to do was wish myself here."

"You wished yourself here?" Sarah asked, her tone worried.

"Yeah, but it's nothing like when you wished your brother away. I just used the crystal your mom gave me and wished I was in the same area as you. I didn't think it was going to work at first, but here I am!"

"Well I'm glad that you're here. Now I won't have to be alone through all of this."

Kayla smiled at her friend. "You know I'm always going to be here for you."

Sarah returned her warm smile. "Yeah, I know. So did you pick out your own dress or did my mother do that for you?"

Kayla grinned. "No, I chose it. It's the one we saw in that dress catalogue that I wanted for prom but it was way too expensive, remember?"

"Yes, but wasn't that a gold color?"

"Yeah, but I made some adjustments. I like it better in blue and now, instead of being strapless, it hooks around my neck."

"It looks really good on you," Sarah said. The dress had a full skirt and a corset looking bodice. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you like I promised. My magic lessons were kind of low on my list of things to do for a while. I had to learn some dances, etiquette and other royal stuff before the ball."

"It's alright, you don't have to explain."

Sarah gave her friend a sheepish smile.

"This is a beautiful garden," Kayla said, changing the subject. The garden looked very magical to Kayla, but that was because she was human. On her way over she saw flowers that she couldn't even describe the shape. She found various multiple colored ones, even metallic flowers. There were plants she noticed too. She saw some willow trees and pine trees. There were some rose bushes near by.

Sarah nodded, "Yes, it is nice."

"Let's go back to the party," Kayla suggested.

"I don't want to," Sarah argued with a little pout.

"Why not? It's your party."

"We'll go," Sarah said, "I just want to stay out here a little while longer, ok?"

"Alright," Kayla agreed, sitting on the bench next to Sarah.

"Have you moved into your dorm yet?" Sarah asked.

"Well… um… not exactly," Kayla murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to college-"

"What! I thought you were going to Stanford. You were accepted and everything. Why aren't you going?"

"I'm going to take a year or so off. I need to find out what I want to do with the rest of my life. I keep going over and over it in my head and there are so many other things I could do instead of psychology," Kayla replied.

"But I thought you _wanted_ to be a psychologist," Sarah said.

"Well that was the idea my mother put into my head. She said I would be good at it. For the longest time that's what I thought I wanted to do, but now I'm not so sure."

"And do your parents know about this?" Sarah asked.

Kayla sighed. "Yes, they do. They weren't happy about the idea and rejected it at first, but after I did some explaining they finally agreed. I have a nice, little apartment lined up and I'm going to be looking for a job."

"Sounds nice."

"There you are," said a voice from behind them. "Your mother has been looking for you, Princess Sarah."

Sarah turned to face a man she had not met yet. He was tall and handsome with short, black, spiky hair and violet eyes. His facial features and demeanor were quite similar to Jareth, which frightened her. "I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

"Forgive me," he said, bowing to them. "I am Prince Damian, of the Goblin Kingdom." He looked to the young woman standing by Sarah. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kayla."

"She's a friend from Aboveground, nothing to worry about," Sarah interrupted.

"Oh, I was not worried," Damian assured her. "Only curious. Please follow me Princess Sarah and Lady Kayla."

&&&&&&

TBC…

AN: Here is another chapter. Yeah, took long enough, right? Sorry I went on a 2-week vacation. I wanted to get this chapter up before I left, but that didn't work out. Please leave a review on your way out and tell me what you think!

Thanks to: DanikaLareyna, orientalbunny, Autumn92685039, FavGhost, TarahW, Lady-demacabre, Designer Kisses, Yunibell, Lasairfhiona, and Vampiricfaerie!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

AN: Ok this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! I hope I don't disappoint anyone!

Sarah and Kayla followed Prince Damian into the ballroom.

"Your mother is right over there," Damian pointed to his right. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." With that he left.

"Well he seems nice," Kayla remarked breaking the silence.

"Nice? More like creepy to me," Sarah replied.

"Yes, but everyone here seems creepy to me."

Sarah smiled at her friend. "Come on, we better see what my mom wants before she runs out of patience with me."

The both smiled at that.

"And what, may I ask, are you two lovely girls smiling at?" Someone said behind them.

Sarah turned to see no other than Prince Raven.

"Hello Princess Sarah."

Sarah tried to smile back at him, just to be polite. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"I suppose I am. Would you like to have that dance you promised me?"

"Well, alright," Sarah said unsure. She looked at her friend. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Have fun." Kayla assured her. She watched Prince Raven take Sarah out on to the dance floor with the other fae dancers. "I guess I'll just have to go tell Linda that her daughter will be running a little late," Kayla mumbled to her self.

&&&&&&&&

When Linda came into closer view, Kayla noticed that she was talking to a man with wild, golden blond, hair.

Linda looked towards Kayla's direction and smiled as she made it over to them. "Kayla I'm glad you made it!"

"Yeah, I made it."

Linda looked at Jareth and then back at Kayla. "Where are my manners? This is the Goblin King, Jareth. Jareth this is a good friend of my daughter, Kayla."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jareth greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too, I have heard a lot about you." Kayla immediately regretted saying that. Sarah was going to kill her if she found out she was having a conversation with the man who stole her brother.

"You have?" Jareth arched his right eyebrow.

"Yes, my friend and Queen Linda have been you know telling stories, and it's not just you, it's some others too." She was now getting nervous. _'I want to go home now'_ she thought to herself.

"I have just realized something now, Dear Linda."

She arched her left eyebrow. "And what is that Jareth?"

"Since the beginning, I have never heard the name of the Fairy Princess, and now I would like to know. What are you hiding from me Linda?"

Linda smirked at him. "Jareth, what gave you the impression that I was hiding something from you?"

"Well the first one was not putting her name on my invitation. I thought something was weird about that"

"Yes, I knew I forgot to put something on there. Thank you for pointing it out." She said sarcastically.

"I'm just going to get some punch now" Kayla muttered, hoping that the two of them would forget her presence and she could hide now and come back at a much better time.

"Hold it right there, Miss Kayla." She stopped, turned around and gave Jareth an innocent smile. "Now why do I have the feeling you two have been conspiring against me?" Jareth wondered what they could be hiding from him. He crossed his arms and waited for their answer.

Linda and Kayla glanced at each other and then back at Jareth.

"She is dancing with Prince Raven if you wish to meet her. I'm sure you two have some caching up to do." Kayla told Jareth.

'_Some caching up to do?' Do I know the princess? I don't believe I do… _"Now why don't you two just tell me your little secret. How bad could it be?"

Linda just smiled at Jareth while she lightly touched Kayla on the shoulder and they both vanished from his sight.

"That darn blasted woman" the Goblin King muttered. He sighed and started looking around for the Vampire Prince.

_Ahh, there they are. _He finally spotted the violet haired prince after scaning the crowd twice.

He made his way over to them by taking a young red-headed woman and danced his way over to them.

"Good evening Prince Raven." He greeted them. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

The Prince wanted to say no vary rudely and get Sarah far away from the Goblin King as the ball room would let him, with out getting Sarah suspicious. But since Jareth was a King and he was not, well he didn't want to be too rude to a man who could kill him easily.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Raven bowed and took Jareth's dance partner and started to dance away from them, but not too far.

Sarah recognized his voice the moment he said something. Her back was turned to him, but she knew she had to face him sooner or later. "It's been a while hasn't it, Goblin King?" She said as she turned to face him.

He looked stunned for a second. Then he quickly put on his regular cold Goblin King mask trying to hide his emotions inside, but he still didn't say a word.

Suddenly, with out warning, Jareth took Sarah's hands and started dancing. Sarah was stunned at this and almost tripped. "Sarah?"

"Surprised? Yeah, I was too."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jareth asked.

"No, this is no joke."

"So you knew this from the beginning?"

"If you mean at the time I ran your Labyrinth, then no. I only found out about a week ago. I don't think I would have wished away my little brother if I would have known who I truly was." She was starting to get angry. 'Is he accusing me of cheating at his Labyrinth?' She wondered.

"So you had no idea at the time? Or was that just your plot? To defeat me by pretending to be mortal and using your powers?"

"No, absolutely not! I beat your Labyrinth fair and square!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Now everything makes perfect sense," he mumbled.

"What makes since? That I was able to beat your Labyrinth?"

"No, no, not that. Just your mother was keeping me in the dark of your identity. I didn't know you were the Fairy Princess until just now."

"Yeah she's good about keeping people in the dark about things." Sarah agreed.

"I have a feeling you don't know the half of it."

Sarah gave the Goblin King a questioning glance. "What are you talking about Jareth?"

He looked her in the eyes. "That is something you will have to find out from your mother. Here and now is not the time."

Sarah didn't like that her mother was still keeping secrets from her. She would just have to remember to ask her mother later. "Alright. I'll find out later then."

The song ended. It seemed to Sarah that they were dancing for the longest time even if it was only for a few short minutes.

&&&&&&&&

The Fairy Queen and Kayla were watching the whole scene from a distance. "If I know Sarah, which I do, I think she will get pretty mad if she finds us watching her dance with the Goblin King."

The Queen smiled at that. "Yes she probably will. _IF_ she finds out, and only _IF _she find out."

"Well, I not going to lie to her if she asks. I have never lied to Sarah and I don't plan on starting. She is my friend, my best friend at that, and we always tell each other everything."

"Fine, then just try to steer clear of the subject so she wont suspect anything." Linda was not happy with the response Kayla just gave her, but she wasn't going to drag Kayla into something she didn't want to be apart of.

After the song Jareth and Sarah danced to was over, they watched the two part on, surprisingly, good terms. Kayla walked over to Sarah.

"So, having fun?" Kayla couldn't help it; Sarah was so fun to tease.

"So you saw that did you? Well I thought he would have been more upset then he was."

"It's fine you can say you had fun. I mean I would have fun too if I was dancing with someone as fine as that."

Sarah stood wide-eyed at her friend and lightly hit her on the shoulder. "Kayla, I can not believe you just said that!" She whispered.

"So you do agree with me don't you?" Kayla saw her friend start to blush. "Its fine you don't have to answer." She heard Sarah sigh a little. "Your blush, at the moment, says everything."

_**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys are the best!**_

****

AN: Ok I know, I took too long. But I had a hard time getting Sarah and Jareths meeting in writing. Plus I had writer's block for a while. And school just started. So yeah there are my lame excuses. So I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner, but I'm not making any promises, sorry. And this chapter hasn't been looked at by my betta, so sorry if there was any spelling errors and confusion. Anyway, please leave me a review! I would love to here your thoughts on this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Labyrinth.

The ball ended late that night. Neither Sarah nor Kayla saw Jareth again throughout the evening. Sarah thought that as a good thing. She had questions to ask him of course, but she also thought her mother could answer them better. She might not dodge her questions like Jareth did.

Kayla and Sarah stayed up later than they should have. Talking about the people at the ball and other girl things. In one of the many topics they talked about Sarah found out that Kayla had a crush on Damian.

Sarah sat on her large king sized canopy bed and could hear Kayla's heavy breathing. "The ball must have worn her out," Sarah whispered to herself. The ball did ware her out too, but she couldn't sleep. So many questions were flying in and out of her head.

Sarah had to make sure to ask her questions sometime tomorrow. Right now she needed sleep. Kayla was going to go home in the morning and Sarah wanted to spend a little more time with her friend before she had to leave.

&&&&&&&&

"Sarah, wake up!"

Sarah shot up in her bed. She looked at Kayla. She was already up and dressed. "Wha- What time is it?"

Kayla sighed. "It's about time, that's what. I have been trying to get you up for the last half-hour. You were out like a log."

"I'm sorry Kayla, but I couldn't get to sleep last night. Just give me a while and I'll be ready." Kayla watched her friend quickly walk in to her bathroom and close the door.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah and Kayla made their way down to the dining hall where they were going to have breakfast with the Queen and then Kayla would be sent home shortly afterwards.

They walked into the dining room and sat at the table. It was fairly large and the table was long and was a cherry wood color. The walls were a dark red, and the windows had matching red drapes. And the room had a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling that hung over the table.

"Good morning girls," the Queen greeted as they sat down. "I trust you slept well?"

"I don't know about Sarah but I slept great!" Kayla said.

"Well you were out as soon as your head hit the pillow." Sarah teased.

"And that didn't happen to you? You seemed more tired than me and I did more dancing than you did."

"I just had some things on my mind."

The Queen glanced at Sarah but didn't question on the matter. The servants then brought out the food and the girls chatted while eating and Linda just ate in silence.

After breakfast was over Linda took Kayla home as she said and Sarah went for a walk through the gardens. She had to get her questions straight. It was hours later when Sarah decided now was as good a time as any to go and face her mother.

&&&&&&&&&

Linda was sitting in her study working on some paperwork when she heard a light knock on the door. "Come in" she called out without looking up from her papers.

Sarah entered the room quietly and shut the door behind her and walked in to the room. "I didn't see you at lunch," Sarah stated.

Linda put down the pen she was writing with on the wood desk and looked up. "I wanted to get some of this done so I wouldn't be up late finishing it. Is there something you wanted?"

Sarah went and sat down in the chair facing the desk. "Yes there is actually. I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to go on and just say it… Mom, what haven't you been telling me? I know your not telling me everything, you never really do. I want to know the truth. Why am I here? Why now?"

The Queen sighed and leaned back in her chair. "The question is Sarah, are YOU ready to hear what I have to say? Will you be able to handle the truth?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm old enough where I can handle the truth. I need to here it."

Linda nodded. "Sarah, this kingdom and the goblin kingdom weren't always in a good alliance. To be in a good alliance with other kingdoms you usually are trading goods or tied together by marriage. Or if your lucky your just good friends with the King and Queen."

"Mom, what exactly are you getting at? Your not trying to not answer my questions, are you?"

"No, I just feel I need to explain some things, because you might not understand. Now, when your father and I split it was very hard for us. Part of me still loves him, but I can clearly see he is happy with Karen and his son, and it makes me happy.

"When I came back here, after living aboveground so long, I had to relearn a few things. While doing so I also learned that the goblin Kingdom and the fairy Kingdom were not in a very good alliance."

"Hold on," Sarah interrupted. "You're not engaged to the Goblin King, are you?"

"No, I'm not." _But you will be…_

Sarah didn't know if she should be thankful because it would be really strange to have the Goblin King as a stepfather when you have dreams about him in a different perspective.

"Anyway, I met up with Jareth and we had a… discussion that would bring the two lands together in a alliance. Sarah what this comes down to is that you and Jareth will eventually be married."

"So that is what this whole thing is about?" She was starting to get choked up. "You want me to marry the Goblin King?"

"Sarah you don't have a choice in the matter-"

"So is this why we have "peace" between the two kingdoms." Sarah said more as a statement than a question.

Linda nodded her head. "Its not like you're getting married tomorrow and I'm only giving you 24 hours notice."

"Then when?"

"On your 21st birthday is when you're expected to be engaged. The wedding six months from then.

&&&&&&&&&

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Here is the next chapter and I am sorry it took me a while. I rewrote the whole Sarah learning that she is going to marry Jareth thing like five times before I just stuck with this one. I hoped you liked the chapter and please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **If anyone knows where to find Jareth for sale, please let me know, otherwise I don't own anything.

Sarah was in the library reading. Her mother didn't come chasing after her after she ran out of the study. She was glad she didn't. She just really needed to be alone with her thoughts.

'Would it be really that bad to get married?' She wondered. 'No,' she decided. 'I knew I would end up getting married someday, but I thought that it would be for love. Not some kind of arranged marriage for 'peace' between kingdoms.' She sighed. 'Then again, would it be so bad being married to Jareth?'

There was a loud knock on the library doors and one of the castle maids walked in. "Princess, you have a visitor. Would you like to see him?"

'Who would be visiting me? Oh, I hope its not Jareth.' She put her book down and stood up. "Yes, please let him in."

The maid stepped aside and there coming in was no one but Hoggle. "Hoggle!" Sarah shouted and ran to hug her friend. "Oh, Hoggle, I missed you!"

"Gee Sarah, it's alright." Sarah let go of Hoggle to see that he was rather embarrassed about the hug. "So…. Uh…how's ya been?"

"Well I've been better, I guess. It's not that I'm not happy to see you but, why exactly are you here?"

Hoggle cleared his throat and held out a letter to Sarah. "I'm to give ya this on behalf of his Majesty, King Jareth."

Sarah took the letter from him and looked at it. "What is it?" She asked Hoggle.

He shrugged. "I don't knows. I don't go snoopin' around or nothin." Sarah looked at him suspiciously. Hoggle tried not to meet her eyes but he ended up anyway. "Ohs alright. All I overheard was that it's some sort of letter explainin somthin of improtance. Satisfied? Now if you would of just read the letter, yous would of known."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you for telling me Hoggle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't mention it."

Sarah gave a little laugh. "So are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Hoggle shook his head. "Thanks but I, uh, hafta get back to the Labyrinth. I garden the castle gardens ya know, and I really should get back to them."

Sarah looked confused. "There was no gardens last time I was there. Was there?"

"Nah, there weren't. But they have been there for a few years now. And that is how I got promoted."

"Congratulations!"

Hoggle turned a bit pink and muttered a thanks. "Wells I best be off now. See ya latter Sarah."

"It was nice seeing you again Hoggle. I do hope you'll come visit soon."

Hoggle nodded and left the library the way he came and left Sarah alone with her letter from Jareth.

She looked at it. It had her name on it in some fancy writing. She didn't dare open it. She was debating whether to open it and find out what it was all about or burn it. She had learned a nice little flame spell a while ago.

"No, I better just open it." She whispered to herself. She opened it and found that it was in fact a letter written to her. The same handwriting was on the letter that was on the envelope addressed to her.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I am not aware if your mother has told you about our situation yet or not. Hopefully she did. I would like to invite you and your mother to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City for dinner a fortnight from now. I have already informed your mother about this but from the way she would tell you would be her waiting to tell you last minute. So therefore I sent a letter to you also. There will be no others dining with us. Just you and your mother are invited. And we can have a discussion about 'us' later._

_The Goblin King, Jareth_

PS. I do hope we can settle our ways. The past is the past and that is where we should leave it.

'Dinner? With Jareth and my mother?' Sarah took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well that will surly be interesting."

In another part of the Underground… 

"RAVEN! GET IN HERE NOW!!"

The prince of Vampires quickly materialized into the study of which his father and mother, the King and Queen of Vampires, had called him.

"Yes, your Majesty's?"

His mother looked at him with the same turquoise eyes. "You went to that ball, yes?" The prince nodded his head. "Good, now how did it go?"

"It went fine. The princess was not what I expected." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, really?" The dark King answered. "What did you expect then?" He asked bud did not want an answer and the prince knew this. "Don't underestimate her, my son. For that is what the fool King Jareth did. And look at where that got him." He chuckled at what he thought to be his own little joke, it was not a nice, jolly chuckle.

"Did you get any good information about this princess?" The Queen asked.

"No," Raven answered. "I didn't really have time to speak to her. She was getting to know all of the other Royalties."

"So, you didn't do as we asked? Such a pity." The Queen said.

The King spoke next. "We expected more from you Raven. We ask you to do one simple task. That is to get close to the girl, and you can't even do that, now can you? No, you cant. You are our only son, the least you can do is do as we tell you."

Raven just listened to his parents lecture him. He would not fail; he could not fail. He would do what ever he had to. Then his parents would be happy. Then soon the Vampires along with other dark forces would rule the entire Underground. Then he could do as he pleased. He might even let that fairy princess live, he could definitely use her. Maybe as his dark Queen. He didn't listen to the rest of his parent's lecture. He was already dreaming of the pleasures the little princess would bring him.

Back to the happy Fairy Kingdom… 

Sarah was in another magic lesson. She could now conjure most things and could transport herself fairly well. Now she would start going into how to change into her heartbeast.

"What is a heartbeast?" Sarah had asked her mother.

"A heartbeast is an animal that you can change into, with or without magic. All of the Fae have one; usually they are some form of a bird. My great grandfather was an ice falcon, Jareth is a barn owl, and I'm a white dove."

Sarah was confused. "But how will I know what type of bird I am? And can you be the same as someone else?"

"You won't know until you try. And yes, two, or even more, can be a type of the same bird. Like lets take the King and Queen of the elves for example. They are both robins. But it has nothing to do with your mate, or at least so I'm told. Anyway, lets not waist anymore time. Now close your eyes and concentrate."

Sarah did as she was told.

"I want you to look deep in your mind and think of flying and let your instinct take over."

Sarah did, or she hoped she did. She couldn't really tell with her eyes closed at the moment. She opened her eyes and saw through a different perspective. Everything was a lot bigger than she was. She heard a light chuckle and recognized it as her mothers.

"Well, I can say that I was expecting something fascinating, but surly not as fascinating as this Sarah. She tried to say something sassy back to her mother but found it didn't work. All that did come out was a rather loud 'hoot.'

'Oh this is just great,' she thought.

"Come on Sarah its not that bad."

'Can you read my thoughts?' Sarah wondered.

"No, I can't. You are communicating telepathically. I only here the thoughts you want me to here. And the same goes to anyone else. Now Sarah hop on." Linda bent down and Sarah hoped on her arm (since she really didn't quite know how to fly yet) and took her over to a mirror. "There is your heartbeast Sarah."

Sarah looked in her bird form. And wanted to scream. It was know wonder that her mother had been surprised. Her heartbeast turned out to be exactly like Jareth's (except for the feather details). She was a barn owl too.

AN: Here is to another chapter! (Raised glass) Finally it is updated!

LOL ok So I updated. Because I had nothing to do for a change so I thought I would be nice and give y'all another chapter. I hope you liked it. Please send me a review and tell me what you think! They make me happy!!


End file.
